


Nothing Lasts Forever

by AuroraNova



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Surely you were under no illusions as to the permanence of our attachment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet which came to me when Taylor Swift’s “Wildest Dreams” was on the radio. Check out the [lyrics here.](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/taylorswift/wildestdreams.html)
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I own nothing and am not making a cent.

Their last night together was memorable in all the right ways, and Julian has no regrets here. They’re very good together. They have been since the beginning and if their final liaison is bittersweet it’s still fantastic, incredibly satisfying and more than a touch hedonistic.

They both know this is the end of their unconventional relationship. Garak is leaving for Cardassia in less than two hours, and even if both of them survive this cursed war, nothing will be the same. For one thing Cardassia will need Garak again, and Julian’s always known that Cardassia comes first.

“I’ll miss you,” he says.

Garak quirks an eyeridge. “Surely you were under no illusions about the permanence of our attachment.”

“Of course not.” Julian had seen the end as it began, even if the end he saw was vague and undefined. “That doesn’t precluding missing you.”

Satisfied that Julian is not so naïve as he once was, Garak admits, “I’ll miss you as well.”

He knows that Garak cares about him, probably as much as Garak is capable of caring about anyone. No one person can inspire devotion anywhere near Cardassia for his lover and he’s never been foolish enough to think he’s an exception.

Nor is he any different himself, because as much as he cares about Garak he wouldn’t leave Starfleet to join the man on Cardassia and Garak knows it. They never had a future, only a present and now that present is finished.

It’s time for Julian to leave Garak’s quarters with the knowledge he may never see the man again, and if he does it won’t be anything like this. Garak has to make his final preparations and Julian has his own duties. He won’t allow himself to get maudlin about this. He understood full well what he was getting into the first time they slept together and he certainly doesn’t want to ruin their final moments. No regrets.

He hopes Garak will remember him, but doesn’t want to voice the thought, instead deciding on a kiss goodbye. One last kiss, and they make it a good one. Slow and sensual, fueled by emotions that neither of them quite understand, don’t want to, don’t need to. And yes, maybe he’s asking to be remembered but it’s more acceptable if he doesn’t use words. Besides, he’s reasonably certain that Garak is responding in kind, sealing the memory of them into his awareness.

It’s a reluctant parting on both sides, and Julian smiles sadly. “Take care of yourself.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Getting out of bed isn’t exactly easy and it’s possible he takes longer than usual, but it’s dignified at least. And he _is_ a trifle sore in all the best places.

“It’s been a pleasure, my dear doctor.”

He turns and their eyes meet. “Yes. It has.”

There’s nothing left to say, no time to linger, so after a moment Julian turns and walks out the door towards whatever his future holds, and away from Elim Garak.


End file.
